


"It Feels Really Good Having You Inside Me"

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Felicity's quote in episode 23 and how I wished what would happen when they got back to the lair. Things get steamy when Oliver brings up her Freudian Slip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It Feels Really Good Having You Inside Me"

Arrow 21

This is based off of the best olicity quote of the whole show. "It feels good having you inside me."

And here we go.

Oliver walked down the stairs to the lair a head of Felicity mainly because she refused to make eye contact with him. When he made it to his weapon bench he took off all of his weapons before taking off the hood.

Felicity slipped off the heels and put on her panda shoes. She glanced over at Oliver who was gripping the table hard coming to terms with the grave news. She was so sad that Walter was dead.

Oliver turned to face Felicity, "So is this it"?

She just gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Walter is dead and you said you were only here to find him."

She shook her head, "No I like helping you and Diggle".

Oliver scoffed, "You like watching me".

Felicity knew that was part of it but not all of it. "I like doing good".

"Really then what is with all of the innuendos."

She scoffed back in sarcasm, "It was a slip. I feel safe when you are with me".

"You mean inside of you". He joked.

Felicity's cheeks turned red at the joke, "Stop mocking me".

Oliver laughed at her losing all the emotions before this moment. She just looked so cute and innocent. He walked right up to her and whispered, "Do you want me to test your statement"?

She felt her knees wobble as Oliver's breath tickled her face. She slowly nodded and leaned it to kiss him. He responded and felt something he hasn't felt in a while. He felt like they were the only ones in the world. No pressure from the outside world

"You want to go farther?" Oliver asked slightly surprised.

"I will do anything and everything you want," Felicity said pushing Oliver to the table.

"Really anything?" Oliver asked.

"For tonight you and I aren't vigilante or IT girl. Just a man and a woman… For tonight you have complete control over me I will do anything you want," Felicity said sitting on his lap.

"Oh god we are going to have fun?" Oliver said as he placed his hands on her ass giving it nice firm squeezes before moving his hands under her dress. He moved two fingers to brush aside her panties before inserting them inside her already soaking pussy. He moved them in and out causing Felicity to moan out curse words.

"My turn," Felicity said moving to the floor kneeling in front of him. She unzipped and unbuttoned his pants; Oliver lifted his hips letting her pull of his pants and underwear in one pull. Felicity moved her hands around Oliver's semi-erect manhood. She watched as his cock became fully erect and much bigger than she thought.

Felicity started to run her tongue up and down Oliver's length from base to head and back; one free hand moved to his balls gently rubbing them. Her lips wrapped around his head starting to take him into her mouth.

"Wow that feels great Felicity," Oliver said with a groan. Her mouth was wet and warm and Oliver loved how it felt on his cock. He moved a hand into her long light blonde hair; he could help but try and push her head down more.

To Oliver's surprise she obeyed and took more of his cock into her mouth; her tongue worked over his member as she sucked him. Oliver dropped back onto his bed enjoying Felicity's work.

"Damn don't stop," Oliver moaned he couldn't believe how good it felt inside her mouth. Too good… fuck, Oliver suddenly came into Felicity's mouth without any warning. Oliver grabbed onto her head holding her in spot at he came in her mouth and down her throat. Felicity gulped down wave after wave of seed she was dumbfounded at how much he came.

"Ah fuck it just felt too good," Oliver said expecting to get punched. Felicity licked over his cock a few more timed before she pulled off him.

She then slowly stripped and watched Oliver do the same. He took off his shirt while she dropped her dress. He was mesmerized by her breasts they were big, not huge but bigger than Laurel's. He cupped them in his hand and twisted her nipples causing her to moan out, "Fuck Oliver I need you inside me and I don't mean in my ear".

He smiled and licked up her body starting with the underside of her breasts. Then the nipples all the way up to her ear. "I have wanted to be inside you since I met you. So deep that you would see stars while you cum."

"Whatever you want to do Oliver," Felicity said. Oliver moved his way down her body lining his cock up with her entrance. Oliver slowly started to push in; Felicity gave a light moan with each inch and started to fill her.

"You don't have to be gentle," Felicity said. Just like she had said the magic phrase Oliver slammed the remaining length into her. Her back arched instantly as she felt the fullness his cock gave her. Oliver started to pound into her pulling almost the entire way out just to slam every inch back into her. Felicity pulled Oliver down into a kiss their lips meshed together just like their bodies did.

Felicity felt herself reach a climax. She lost herself onto his cock. Oliver gave a deep groan feeling her pussy tightly clamp down onto him. He managed to hold off and continued pounding himself into Felicity's velvety vice.

"Ah fuck Oliver you're so good," Felicity moaned out her nails started to dig into his shoulders and neck as she got closer to yet another climax. Oliver slammed hard into Felicity's pussy releasing his seed straight into her; Felicity's eyes rolled back feeling the torrent of cum filling her pussy.

"I can't stop it feels so damn good," Oliver said starting to pound her again.

"Oh fuck Oliver again?" Felicity couldn't believe his ridicules stamina could have applied to this. Two times and he was still rock hard and raring to go; she became determined to exhaust him. She wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him further into her; each time he pumped in he would nail her cervix and she would moan. Oliver slowed an idea came to his mind; Felicity could tell the little light above his head had just gone off with how he looked at her.

"Can we try doggy style?" Oliver asked. Felicity nodded and pulled him out of her so she could move onto her hands and knees. The moment she was ready Oliver was buried inside of her again; his thrusts had picked up again. Felicity moaned loudly as Oliver bore down on her slamming into her welcoming folds.

"Oh Fuck Oliver!" Felicity cried out climaxing again. She was losing the strength in her arms Oliver was flooding her system with too much pleasure. She started to moan his name more and more with each thrust she would moan out. Her mind was going completely blank she could hardly think of anything but the blonde haired man fucking her.

"Oliver!" She screamed over and over as he pounded into her. She was becoming lost in their euphoric vulgarity.

"I like hearing you moan my name as you cum," Oliver said grabbing onto her hip. Felicity's arms were nearly at their limit when Oliver burst into her pussy again. Oliver pulled out of her spurting the last bit of his seed onto her ass and back.

"Wow ti-" Felicity paused seeing he was still hard.

"Felicity I wanna take things up a notch?" Oliver asked. As he said this he had used his thumb to touch her Felicity looked him with surprise she couldn't believe he was still able to keep going. After a moment Felicity nodded.

"Like I said anything," Felicity said seeing Oliver's surprise. She got herself back on to her hands and knees as Oliver ran his hand over her ass wiping away some cum.

Felicity glanced back at Oliver just a hint of worry in her eyes with his size.

"Go slowly it's going to hurt," Felicity said bracing herself. Oliver gave a nod and lined his head up with her ass; He slowly pushed his head pass her tight entrance. Felicity tried to relax hoping to help him ease himself into her.

"Fuck it's tight," Oliver grunted as he pushed another inch in. Felicity didn't voice her discomfort but Oliver could see it hurt her. He slowed his way in more each inch went as she started to relax to the pain. He reached half way and stopped he waited letting her ass adjust to his size.

Once she was adjusted he grabbed her hip. "Sorry but I think this would be better," Oliver said shoving the rest of his cock in with a single shove. Felicity screamed out in pain it felt like Oliver tore her ass open.

"Ow Fuck Oliver that hurt," Felicity said a tear running down her face.

"I know but I wouldn't have last long enough to go inch by inch," Oliver said leaning over Felicity kissing her nape. Felicity gave a nod understanding.

"But it still hurt," she growled.

"I know I won't move until you say," Oliver replied simply holding himself inside her. After a few long moments Felicity gave him a nod letting him know he could start moving. Oliver slowly started to thrust moving his cock in and out of her tight ass. Once he had a steady thrust down Felicity started to moan lightly the pain had subsided and pleasure had taken its spot. Oliver started to lose himself to the tightness of her ass starting to thrust faster. Felicity's moans started to grow in audio as Oliver started to roughly fuck her ass.

"Oh Oliver!" Felicity screamed out completely overcome with lust. Oliver grabbed her wrists starting to slam into her ass. He couldn't stop himself anymore her ass was so damn good.

"Fuck Felicity your ass is so tight," Oliver groaned starting to thrust as fast and as hard as he could. Felicity couldn't speak she was gone her mind had melted away all she could think was how good she felt and how much she was loved his cock. Her eyes rolled back as ecstasy overtook her mind. Oliver suddenly stopped his movements as he shot seed deep into her ass. Felicity moaned loudly feeling his hot cum spraying into her ass. She climaxed her entire body trembled as she came for the… she couldn't remember how many times she had cum. That gave her both a sense of happiness but also a sense of failure she became so long in Oliver that she could do something as easy as keeping a count.

Oliver collapsed backward completely spent he had nothing left. "Holy crap," Oliver said panting he felt like he had just trained for eight hours straight. Felicity laid panting just as heavily a completely soaked with sweat.

"I can't believe you could go for so long," Felicity said rolling over. Oliver moved beside her kissing her cheek.

"All thanks to how sexy you are," Oliver said plopping down next to her. Felicity smiled softly she went to move her arms but she could hardly do that. Both of them were hit suddenly by how much energy it took to go that long and cum that many times.

Oliver just gave her a big smile, "That was the best Felicity."

She smiled back, "You really do feel good inside of me." She pulled his jacket to cover them both.

Felicity rolled to her side placing a hand on Oliver's chest. She looked to see him already out. She sighed and kissed his cheek before she let the sweet embrace of sleep take her.

End

Hope you liked it. Leave feedback please it gives me motivation.


End file.
